Un elfo libre
by Sorita Wolfgirl
Summary: Dobby muere y aparece en un extraño lugar en el que no está solo, a su lado está Albus Dumbledore, su antiguo jefe. One-shot


Disclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a J., yo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Estaba tumbado en el suelo, boca arriba, con los pequeños brazos estirados y las manos contraídas en dos puños, como si se estuviera concentrando en algo, como si fuera de suma importancia llevarlo a cabo.

Era una criatura de apenas un metro de altura, largas y enhiestas orejas puntiagudas y cuerpo flacucho, cubierto por trapos, ropajes de niño y otros elementos difíciles de ver en la vestimenta de la mayor parte de personas del universo.

El elfo doméstico abrió los ojos, unos ojos brillantes, enormes y circulares ojos de color verde y observó extrañado el lugar donde se encontraba. Se hallaba en una enorme sala, casi un palacio, de alto techo abovedado de cristal transparente, en la que no se lograban ver las paredes.

La criatura se incorporó y se percató de la presencia cercana de un hombre conocido. Era muy alto y anciano, de largos pelo y barba canos, de aspecto plateado incluso, y larga túnica morada. Sus ojos, azules como el cielo de la mañana de un sábado mostraban calidez tras unas gafas de media luna.

-Dobby... No te esperaba por aquí.

-¿Señor? ¿Profesor Dumbledore?

-Así es Dobby, dime ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

-Bueno...la verdad señor... Dobby no sabe exactamente donde se encuentra.

El hombre sonrió con amabilidad.

-Digamos... por el puro placer de emular a los clásicos muggles y su retórica; que estás en la laguna Estigia y yo, el barquero Caronte, transporto tu alma al reino de los muertos.

Dobby calló, intentando asimilar la información del anciano.

-Disculpe señor... pero Dobby no comprende lo que el señor quiere decirle.-Objetó confuso.

-Sí Dobby, dilo, excentricidades de Dumbledore, el vejete chiflado. Yo nunca fui tu amo puedes decir lo que te plazca.

-Señor yo nunca diría eso de usted, usted ayudó a Dobby y a Winky. Dobby le estará eternamente agradecido.

-¿Sabes Dobby? Esa es una de las cosas que más me repugna y fascina de tu raza, la lealtad. Pero por favor, deléitame con tu historia. En este lugar hasta echo de menos todos aquellos libros que me obsequiaban en Navidades, mientras se congelaban mis pies fríos.

-Dobby, señor, estaba en casa de su antigua amo Malfoy, ayudando a Harry Potter. Harry Potter no es el amo de Dobby, no señor, Dobby es un elfo libre, pero el señor Harry Potter es honesto y amable con Dobby y Dobby acudió a rescatarlo. La señorita Bellatrix estaba amenazando a la señorita Hermione y Dobby no podía permitirlo señor, así que Dobby le lanzó la lámpara del techo a la señorita Bellatrix. Pero Dobby falló señor.

-¿Y qué ocurrió entonces Dobby?- Preguntó Dumbledore, animándolo a seguir.

-La lámpara cayó sobre la señorita Hermione y un duende, y la señorita Nercissa quería hacer daño a Harry Potter y Dobby la desarmó. Dobby había ido a rescatar a Harry Potter y sus amigos. Dobby trató de desaparecerse con ellos, pero la señorita Bellatrix clavó a Dobby un puñal en la espalda...-Los ojos del elfo brillaron-¡Pero Dobby lo logró señor! Dobby casi no pudo llegar pero Harry Potter le oprimió la mano y Dobby supo que podía lograrlo. Harry Potter liberó a Dobby, y Dobby le debe su libertad. Harry Potter le hace regalos a Dobby y lo visitaba en las cocinas de Hogwarts. Dobby debía salvar a Harry Potter, y ¡Dobby lo logró señor!

-Me alegro Dobby, hiciste un gran trabajo- Lo elogió el director-. Arriesgaste tu vida por la lealtad a Harry, y lo salvaste. Has realizado un acto de amor que muchos que se consideran superiores a ti no serían capaces de hacer.

-El señor Dumbledore halaga a Dobby señor, Dobby solo es un elfo que...

-Disculpa que te interrumpa Dobby, pero eso no es así, tú no eres solo un elfo, debes quitarte ese complejo de inferioridad.

-Un poco tarde para cambiar señor, Dobby ya ha muerto.

-Creí que no te habías dado cuenta.

-Dobby no es tonto señor, Dobby sabe que usted está muerto.

-De nuevo te ofrezco mis disculpas Dobby (vaya, parece que en esta nueva... vida después de la muerte no voy a hacer más que pedir perdón). Los magos siempre subestimamos a los elfos domésticos, y a cualquiera, en general por el mero hecho de ser diferente. Fíjate yo, uno de los hombres más respetados de la comunidad mágica, recriminé a mi hermano el jugar con cabras mientras yo planeaba el futuro del mundo si contar con él, jugando con las personas cual peones en una partida de ajedrez.

-Exagera usted señor, usted es un hombre bueno.

-Me halaga que pienses eso Dobby pero por favor, no creas en la mentira y desprecies la verdad. Hay etapas de mi vida muy... llamémoslas oscuras a falta de una palabra mejor; en las que despreciable es el adjetivo que más se ajusta a mi comportamiento.

Me resulta cuanto menos infrecuente, hablarte de todo esto, pero después de morir decidí que, ya que la muerte me había brindado una segunda oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien y ser sincero, narraría al mundo todo aquello que oculté en vida. Ya que tú has sido el primero al que veo, ¿por qué no comenzar contigo? Voy a tener que confesarle a la persona a la que estoy aguardando todas mis verdades, prefiero hacerlo habiendo cogido práctica antes.

-¿Y a quién espera señor?

-A Harry Potter.

-Harry Potter no ha muerto señor, Dobby le salvó.

-Y te lo agradezco Dobby, pero debo decirte que Harry Potter morirá dentro de poco, si todo sale según lo previsto. Aunque no estoy seguro de si se quedará o decidirá volver a al vida, solo tengo una teoría.

-¿Se puede volver a la vida señor?

-Dobby, todos estamos vivos mientras un pedacito de nuestro recuerdos permanezca con los vivos. Mientras ellos nos lleven en su corazón, permaneceremos vivos. En cambio, si te refieres a volver a habitar el mundo de lso vivos, no puedo darte una respuesta que te satisfaga, yo sólo soy Caronte, el barquero que transporta tu alma hasta el más allá. Eres tú quien debe averiguar qué es lo que hay allí. Yo, en cambio, he decidido quedarme a esperar un poco más. Nuestro camino juntos ha terminado, estás preparado APRA partir.

El elfo asintió y se despidió del mago antes de comenzar a andar.

-Adiós señor, gracias por todo.

Segundos después Dobby se dio la vuelta y añadió:

-Señor, usted no es solo Caronte, usted es Albus Dumbledore, el mejor director que nunca ha conocido Dobby.

Dumbledore sonrió y respondió:

-Adiós Dobby. Recuerda, no eres solo un elfo, eres Dobby, un elfo libre.

* * *

¿Os ha gustado? ¿Preferís cambiar los tomates para lanzarme por piedras? ¿O me vais a elogiar hasta que ande en pétalos de rosa? Egocentrismo a parte, contármelo en un review.


End file.
